The procedure referred to herein using punctile resurfacing was developed as a safe and effective skin rejuvenation system for the improvement of moderate wrinkles, scars, pores, pigmentation and skin texture.
In the aesthetic industry there are many procedures using devices that improve the appearance of the skin. These devices can be divided into laser, broad band light, mechanical and radiofrequency systems.
Lasers use specific wavelengths of light that penetrate the skin, bind to specific chromophores and, through a process called selective photothermolysis remove various colors and pigments from the skin. Other lasers with longer wavelengths of light enter the skin, cause nonspecific heating and improve the texture and fine wrinkling of the skin. Intense pulse light systems release many wavelengths of light at once and also improve the color and texture of the skin through selective photothermolysis. RadioFrequency technologies, use electrical current to heat the dermis (undercarpet of the skin) and stimulate some production of collagen and elastin Fibers that firm and tighten the skin. More ablative technology, CO2 and Erbium laser resurfacing, chemical peels, plasma resurfacing and mechanical dermabrasion remove the outer layers of the skin, in a relatively precise fashion and through the natural healing process, new collagen and elastin is produced in the skin, improving wrinkles and texture.
Pin point, segmental or fractional injuries to the skin and dermis can be delivered by laser systems such as Fraxel™, which sends small beams of erbium glass laser wavelengths into the dermis or the Medical Roll CIT™, which is a hand held roller with widely spaced needles. The advantage of these segmental, fractional injury and puncturing procedures, is the dermis is stimulated with either a heat or mechanical trauma and the inflammatory response results in dermal remodeling and the production of new collagen, elastin and ground substance and ultimately, skin enhancement and rejuvenation.
The development of the device described herein and the punctile remodeling procedure was designed to deploy, through the proven efficacy of the fractional approach to dermal injury, remodeling and rejuvenation with a precision, high speed, mechanical needle puncture system and procedure that would safely and effectively improve the texture and appearance of skin with out the need for laser heating.
Industry and Device Comparisons
Monochromatic Lasers:
These devices use specific wavelengths of light that penetrate the skin, bind to specific chromophores and, through a process called selective photothermolysis, remove various colors and pigments from the skin. The lasers are large, expensive pieces of capital equipment, only attack specific problems or colors in the skin, are prone to laser burns, scars, can cause hyper and/or hypopigmentation and may result in user and patient ocular injuries.
Intense Broad Band Light Systems:
These systems emit multiple wavelengths of light, and through selective photothermolysis, also improve skin discoloration and, through skin heating, non-specific skin texture improvement. The systems are also larger and expensive, the skin textures and wrinkle improvements are minimal and there is also the risk of skin burns, hypo or hyperpigmentation and scars.
RadioFrequency Devices:
RadioFrequency technologies, use electrical current to heat the dermis (undercarpet of the skin) and stimulate some production of collagen and elastin fibers that firm and tighten the skin. The devices are relatively expensive, have only modest skin texture or wrinkle improvements, being more designed for modest skin tightening. There is also a risk of localized fat necrosis, with permanent dimpling, damage to sensory nerves and scarring.
Plasma Technology:
Plasma technologies use saline and electrical current to induce a thin burn on the outer surface of the skin, inducing a dermal injury which heals with increase collagen, elastin and dermal ground substance. Although these devices do produce a good improvement in wrinkles, skin tightening and texture, they are expensive pieces of capital equipment and also run the risk of scarring, hyper or hypopigmentation. The recovery from the procedure is characterized by oozing and discharge and patients are not ready for make up for 2 weeks.
Laser Resurfacing and Chemical Peel:
Carbon Dioxide or Erbium lasers are used to burn off the outer layer of skin inducing a thermal injury in the dermis which heals by remodeling and increased collagen and elastin production. Resurfacing lasers also produce good wrinkle and texture improvements with skin tightening, but are expensive can potentially cause scars and profound hypopigmentation and ocular injury and blindness to the user and the patient. The recovery from the procedure is characterized by oozing and discharge and patients are not ready for make up for 2 weeks.
Fraxel Laser:
Is a fractional dermal injury system that functions by emitting beams of erbium glass laser energy that creates multiple small holes in the dermis, alongside uninjured skin. The fractional dermal injury results in the remodeling without the significant recovery. The fraxel laser is expensive, and has modest results at best.
Medical Roll CIT:
This is also a fractional dermal injury system. It is a hand held roller with needles mounted on the roller. It is passed repeatedly by hand across the skin creating a dermal injury but leaving a large portion of the epidermis intake. There is some bruising and swelling, but very little pain, weeping or oozing. The mechanical injury to the dermis results in some structural collagen and elastic, smoothening out fine wrinkles. The needles are very long and widely spaced and the patients experience a significant amount of discomfort due to the length of the needle. The hand held nature of the device, make predictable spacing of the segmental injury imprecise.
What is needed is a procedure using a Pixelatory™ and Punctile Resurfacing device. The inventor herein has developed a more efficient, fast, predictable and less painful device and procedure than the above described Medical Roll CIT device and its procedure. The present inventive using the inventor's developed Pixelator™ device provides for a resulting dermal remodeling that improves fine to moderate wrinkles, pigmentation and obtains skin texture improvement. Because there is no laser or thermal component to the injury, there is very little risk of hypopigmentation or scarring.